khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
User profile
]] Users access all their stats, badges, skill progress page and learning dashboard on their User Profile. This allows user to customize their goals for learning, their avatar to match their personality, and their display case to show their achievements. User can easily access their skill progress and activity feed from the sidebar along with badges and other stats. Math Pretest The Math Pretest '''is a new feature on Khan Academy. You complete the test on the new Learning Dashboard. After completed you earn the badge Math Pretest Champion and Khan Academy will make recommendations on the skills you know and don't know. The pretest decides the skills the users not started, practiced, level 1, level 2, and mastered. Learning Dashboard '''The Learning Dashboard is the new homepage for Khan Academy. You can personalize it. "The new learning dashboard is your personal homepage on Khan Academy. The dashboard gives you an easy way to find the best next things for you to do. It has a bunch of really cool things designed to help you learn math, and soon other subjects, really well on your own or with a coach. You can access it when you’re signed in by clicking on the Khan Academy logo at the top of the page." ''- Khan Academy Staff Video Khan Academy's videos are mostly made by Salman Khan, but some are made by his staff or partners. All the videos are for learning and understanding. They are also free because they are powered by YouTube. The math section has everything from third grade math to the recently added calculus section and even test preps and recreational math. The science section includes chemistry, biology and python programming among other interesting subjects. The economics and finance section has videos on the capital markets and financing. The humanities section has world history, art history and American civics. The partner content section has videos made by other groups besides the Khan Academy team, including the ''Crash Course and Lebron Asks. The talks and interviews section is basically what the title suggests, talks and interviews. The computer programming section has simple videos on coding for beginners. Activity The Activity tab on Khan Academy shows how much work you have been doing each day. It tells you the amount of time you spend on Khan Academy each day and the number of energy points you have gained that particular day. It also tells you the amount of time you spend on skills and videos. Coaching Coaching is a way to form academic communities on Khan Academy. Coaches have viewing access of all of your Khan Academy data. If you are a coach, you could: # Manage your students, # View student progress, # Map your student's skill progress, # Observe your student's progress in a grid, # Observe when students are active in Khan Academy, # See real time updates while students earn energy points. If you are being coached, you could: # Link to your coach's profile, # Perform tasks that the coach has given you. Many Khan Academy users will use coaching to help support each other while learning. Some users have actually created a new account in order to coach themselves because coaches have access to improved data about a student's progression. Category:Profile Category:Personal Category:Article stubs